


尤桐｜易感期

by purplemoon339



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoon339/pseuds/purplemoon339
Summary: *文筆爛＆沒修過*ABO設定預警 尤A桐O尤尤是薄荷味的桐桐是蜂蜜味（但我好像沒寫出來）*有ooc*有車但是是腳踏車 會急煞那種
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 15





	尤桐｜易感期

**Author's Note:**

> *文筆爛＆沒修過  
> *ABO設定預警 尤A桐O   
>  尤尤是薄荷味的   
>  桐桐是蜂蜜味（但我好像沒寫出來）  
> *有ooc  
> *有車但是是腳踏車 會急煞那種

「好了、現在該怎麼辦呢……」

將手搭在門把上卻遲遲不明究竟向下壓會不會是正確決定，對方午時發給自己的訊息參雜著平日不太可能出現的字詞，想著自家男友似乎是進入了易感期吧——桐谷和人垂下頭嘆了口氣。

天知道對方有沒有按照自己的要求開了信息素調節器——他可不想一踏入家門就被迫進入發情期。

不過繼續這樣待著也是挺危險的。雖然桐谷和人自認體能不差，但要是遇上陌生Alpha胡亂散發信息素，自己再怎麼強大也連最基本的反抗都做不到。

「嘖。」

想到這裡又開始厭惡起自己的第二性別——既然進退都是死那不如回自己家吧——自暴自棄想著的同時他便壓下了門把。

預想中帶著侵略性的薄荷味朝自己襲來的狀況並無發生，而只有少許的、溫和地散布在空氣中。帶著甜味的涼感令人有些暈眩，默默瞄了一眼天花板上非運轉中的調節器、以及那連門縫都用毛巾塞住的木門——想當然後方是自己的房間——大概能預想到那是自家男友在仍保有理智時所做的緊急措施，但能想到這些卻忘了開調節器這點還是讓他有些傻眼。

不知道自己的房間現在是什麼樣子呢……。

將客廳及自己房間的調節器都開啟之後和人便決定先進浴室將身上的工作服裝換下，等待機器將室內猖狂的信息素大致處理完——至少他不想在未處理的狀況下就闖入滿是Alpha信息素的房間，連理智都無法保持的發情狀況下說要幫助對方根本是無稽之談。

……。

深吸了幾口氣後才敲響Alpha所在的房門，明白對方並不會有所回應的和人等待片刻後便直接轉動手把進入房間。

房內的燈是開著的，木製地板上躺著本該放置在床上的枕頭及枕巾；而原本衣櫃旁的掛鉤則有幾件襯衫消失無蹤。走向窗邊拉上一旁的窗簾之後和人才朝床上鼓起的白色『饅頭』走去。

「尤吉歐……？」

蹲下身子使視線與床切齊，濃烈的薄荷味使和人開始有些細碎喘息，但還不到直接進入發情期的程度。掀開棉被的一角嘗試窺探裡頭的狀況，只見被中亞麻色的身影動了幾下將身體轉向自己，隨後便直接掀開了棉被坐起身。

被窩裡躺著幾件襯衫——大概就是衣櫃旁消失的那些吧——坐在被窩中的青年眨著翠綠色的眸，一顆顆淚珠就這麼隨之滾落。抓住自家戀人的手，將其拉進自己懷中後便像隻大型犬一般賴在對方身上不願鬆開，同時以染上些許哽咽的嗓音不斷喚著對方的名。

「——喜歡……桐人………不要、不要丟下我……」

易感期的Alpha就像個毫無安全感的孩子，極度恐懼著分離，於是不斷訴說著那些平時深埋於心的情感，祈求著、懇請對方別丟下自己一個人。

「……不要離開我……桐人……真的、好喜歡你…………」

——尤其平時獨立的Alpha更是如此。

「……不會離開的、別哭了……。」

紅著臉彆扭地別過頭，自己可最受不了對方在進入易感期時直白的撒嬌示愛與那張哭唧唧的臉了——本來就生得好看，哭起來撒嬌起來簡直要人命好嗎！

輕拍著對方的背部給予安慰，飄散在空氣中的薄荷味雖然不淡、但卻也未帶有侵略性——似乎是對方堅持努力控制的結果。

『……因為不想讓桐人難受。』他是這麼說的。

『可是這樣難受的不就是尤吉歐了嗎。』而我帶著複雜的心情回道。

『——易感期一年也才兩次，發情期可是一個月一次喔？』

那是好幾年前的事了。

但我仍然記得他將話語道出口時的神情。

帶著寵溺、愛戀以及滿溢的溫柔——那樣的眼神。

可實際上當自己迎來發情期時也沒怎麼難受到——尤吉歐總是會溫柔地將一切打理好。

明明又不是小孩子了，甚至那傢伙還比我小半歲。

別總把我當成幼兒寵啊。

在耳畔輕哄了幾句並再三保證後對方才終於願意撒手，委屈的小表情及不斷滾落的淚珠彷彿自己方才不顧當事人意願對他做了什麼一樣。

這是不把一年份的眼淚哭完不甘願嗎……。

腦袋的角落默默轉著這類無關緊要的想法，和人抽了幾張衛生紙抬手為自家男友拭去像是永遠掉不完的淚珠，而後摟上對方的頸主動獻上一記深吻。

「……很難受吧？」牽引著白皙的手在身上遊走著，最後移至後腰處停了下來使兩人身體緊貼。「不對我、做點什麼嗎？」

……。

——果然易感期的Alpha不會是溫和的存在啊。

和人突然有些後悔自己莫約一小時前做下的決定。

「哈啊、尤——嗚！尤吉歐、哼嗯、那邊——」

腰部被緊緊捏住並不斷頂撞的感覺實在不是很好受，更何況在這之前自己已經釋放了三次。疲累感不斷湧上，心底也明白這場性事在對方於自己生殖腔內成結之前是不會作結的，只得放鬆身體任由身後人擺弄、癱軟著乖乖承受來自生理上強迫給予的快感。

「和人…………」

「不要、尤吉——嗚哈啊、嗚……好恐怖、不要哼啊啊、嗚、唔啊……」

儘管因生殖腔被撞開的恐懼而哭叫出聲，Alpha也只是默默地將獵物抱得更緊，並無任何要停下動作的跡象。

成結的過程則漫長又痛苦，但至少微甜的薄荷味及包裹著自己的體溫起到了很好的安撫作用，令人感到安心地闔上雙眼，意識逐漸沉入漆黑的深淵。

「抱歉，和人……」

在意識遠去之前，似乎聽見了誰的呢喃。

再度睜眼時已是隔日午時。

無法忽視的痠痛感不斷刺激著全身的神經，不用想也知道被換上的乾淨睡衣底下是多麼淫媚的大片齒痕及吮跡。

嘆了口氣的同時，有道弱弱的聲線自身後鑽進了耳朵。

「早安、桐人……。」

「……早安，尤吉歐。昨晚你還真不留情啊？」

「！還不是桐人先……」

「不讓易感期提早結束你是要當隻大型犬賴在我身上一個星期嗎——」

「……。」

「不、我沒有要責怪你的意思，不要露出那種表情。」

當然不是怪你，我也不想讓自家男友因為易感期而哭瞎啊……。

當然，這句沒有說出來。

勉強撐起身子得以與身側戀人平視，隨後將手搭上對方的肩以維持平衡。想了想後撒嬌似地微微傾身使雙方鼻尖相蹭，最後交換了一個輕柔的早安吻，心不在焉的和人想著其實對方易感期時的坦率模樣也挺可愛的。

「……尤吉歐、什麼時候再對我坦率的表白一次？」

「欸？」


End file.
